Inflammatory disorders of the gastrointestinal tract are caused due to environmental or genetic factors. Some of the Inflammatory bowel diseases (IBD) such as ulcerative colitis (Kornbluth A, et al. J Clin Gastroenterol. 1995 20(4):280-4) and Crohn's disease (Friedman, S, et al. Gastroenterology. 2001 120(4):820-6) are debilitating and can lead to life threatening complications such as colorectal cancer (Argov, S, et al. Biopolymers. 2004 75(5):384-92). Assessment of intestinal inflammation in IBD remains a difficult challenge (Schreyer, A, et al. Gut. 2005 54(2):250-6). Currently, the clinical diagnosis of IBD is achieved through colonoscopy, which is used to assess the endoscopic appearance of the colon. However, this technique is not ideal for monitoring disease activity regularly or as an annual checkup and is expensive, invasive requiring sedation with probable complications. Thus, there is a need for new, low risk, simple, inexpensive and objective tools for IBD diagnostics especially for annual checkups.